Eddy
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Class | Traveler Lord (Post-game) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Weapon of choice | Axes |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alignment | Good Evil (alternate future) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Status | Alive |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Games | Blood Rubies Blood Rubies: Another Day Blood Rubies: Obsidian Odyssey (Time-Realm only) |} Eddy (sometimes referred to by his full name Edward, and later as Lord Edward, the Great) is one of the two main protagonists in Blood Rubies. He is the first character the player controls in the game, and the majority of the campaign plot centres around him. Biography At the beginning of Blood Rubies, a young Eddy hides from a mercenary attack on his village. The mercenaries slaughter most of the town's people, but kidnap Eddy's mother. Eddy alludes to the fact that it could be because of his mother's special powers. Fast-forward three years, and Eddy has grown into a respectable young man, who has trained himself to use an axe in combat. He has be-friended Norah, a young witch who once terrorised humanity, but later lost her memory in an unfortunate accident and changed her ways. Personality At the beginning of the game, Eddy is an outgoing, polite and cheerful young man. He believes there is good in anyone, and that anybody can change. After losing his best friend, Eddy enters a period of self-doubt and disappears into seclusion. However, he still retains his good nature, as shown following the battle with Lucius where he is given the chance to end Lucius' life, but decides not to, stating that nothing merits death. Abilities Strategies While Eddy is the main character and leader of his clan, he is far from being the strongest member of the team. Instead, most of Eddy's abilities -- such as Beserker Rage -- focus on bulking up his allies to make them stronger, while other abilities such as Cleave deal small amounts of damage to all enemies. Eddy works well in combat with Melvin, as Melvin is able to lower the enemies' attack power while Eddy's strengthens allies. Trivia *It's possible that Eddy's forgiving nature and belief that anyone can change stems from his friendship with Norah, a once-ruthless witch. *In Blood Rubies, there is a post-game Quest which involves Eddy traveling to the future, where he meets Jerri. In this time, Eddy has become corrupt with power and over time has become a bloodthirsty mercenary. *Although he is absent for the main story in Blood Rubies: Another Day, Eddy (now as Lord Edward) makes an appearance after the player has completed Norah's flashback Quest. He teams with Trace to stop Lucius, who has stolen the five Blood Rubies. *It has been confirmed that while Eddy will not be making an official appearance in Blood Rubies: Obsidian Odyssey, he will be recruitable in the Time-Realm -- a place that allows the player to recruit heroes from past games for their team. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from Blood Rubies Category:Main characters from Blood Rubies Category:Characters who use Axes Category:Good characters Category:Alive characters Category:Travellers Category:Lords